


Abandoned

by lferion



Series: Lavender House [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Lord John Grey - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Crossover, Fingerfucking, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quill dropped from Lord John's fingers, ink spattering on the once-white page as it fell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the flash-slash panel at Con*Strict 12. Prompt words were Quill, Yielding, Insert and Frozen.
> 
> Thanks go to Jay for beta-duties.

The quill dropped from Lord John's fingers, ink spattering on the once-white page as it fell. For a moment his breath was frozen in his chest, then the spicules of ice transformed in an instant into stars of fire in his veins as the touch came again, feather-light against the nape of his neck. His blood burned, rushing precipitously to fill his cock. James' fingers continued mapping John's skin as he turned in the chair, teasing at John's throat, dipping into the hollow of his collarbones, drawing ribbons of heat down the pale expanse of his chest. The silk of John's banyan slid off his shoulders, caught on his elbows as James proceeded down, now adding lips and tongue to his exploration of John's now exposed and yielding flesh. Soon John was sprawled in the chair, sliding down until his tailbone reached the edge of the seat-cushion, thighs spread and hands gripping the carved arms as James employed his mouth to devastating effect on John's cock as he played at John's nether entrance. Before long, those fingertips — now slick and smooth with oil; James was never unprepared, never careless, even when deliciously forceful, erotically brutal — were dipping into his arse, precise as he would insert a pen into an ink pot, fucking John with his fingers. 

John's head was thrown back as he gasped, only long habit keeping him from crying out as again and again James pressed that perfect spot, at the same time applying masterful, amazing suction, swirling his tongue under the crown of John's cock, driving John inescapably onward to completion. A climax all the more thorough and devastating for the need to keep still lest he fall out of the chair, and quiet lest anyone hear. The very uncontrol of being so wholly in James' hands only stoked the fire of his need. James would be smiling to see John all undone, but that too was good. John did not in the least doubt that James' would bring him through. 

John abandoned himself to James' ministrations, consumed by desire, by ravening need, as James pressed deeper, sucked harder. His body shuddered, invaded and surrounded, driven to the brink and beyond. He loosed one hand to brush James' curls, signal that he was coming, but James always took delight in drinking him down. And with a last firm suck and twisting thrust, John was coming, cock pulsing, arse clenching hard as waves of shattering pleasure rolled through him. 

Then James was gentling him through the aftermath, holding the head of John's cock in the warm cavern of his mouth as the last pulses shivered along his nerves, easing his fingers from between John's nether cheeks, leaving him feeling stretched and well-exercised. John leaned over to draw James into a kiss, tongues sliding along each other. When he could trust his muscles again, John levered himself up from the chair, never quite letting go of James. He collected the dish of oil from the corner of the desk where James had put it, and urged James back toward the bed, where James was more than willing to go. James' cock was flushed dark and wonderfully hard between their bellies, eager and hot.

John wanted to see James writhe on John's fingers, wanted to hear that quiet, breathy moan as John urged James in turn to that ecstatic climax. Wanted, even, to sink down and fill himself with James' rigid cock until John's own flesh recovered, and then take James in turn, James insisting in a filthy undertone that John _fuck_ him dammit, harder! Until they were both breathless and shaking, wet with sweat and utterly replete.

The letters could wait until morning.


End file.
